Story's of Life
by Rory-Babe
Summary: Eine Story über das Erwachsen werden. Enthält Slash!
1. Veränderung

So, ich dachte mir ich schreib mal eine Harry Potter Fanfic. Diese Story hat kein festes Pairing…stopp bevor ihr gleich abhaut lest warum XD. Ich dachte mir da ich mich nicht entscheiden kann lasse ich euch entscheiden. Schreibt Reviews und sagt mir was ihr lesen wollt :)

Titel: Story's of Life

Autor: RoryBabe

Pairings: ? x ?; ? x ?

Warnung: Noch nichts

Disclaimer: Blablabla….wer liest das? Na schön damit alle glücklich sind schreib ich's halt auch. Nichts außer der Plot gehört mir…alles J.K Rowlings Werk xx

A/N: Die FF beginnt zu Beginn des 6ten Schuljahres. Die Ferien neigen sich dem Ende zu und Harry, Ron und Hermine müssen zurück in die Schule. Sie sind jetzt 16 und somit Teenager…ein schwieriges Alter

Zeichenerklärung:

„" Gesprochenes

‚…' Gedachtes

**Titel**

**1 Kapitel** – Veränderung

Langsam neigten sich die Sommerferien dem Ende zu, die Hitze jedoch blieb. Zwar war es schon Ende August, doch hätte man wetten können es wäre Juli gewesen.

Es war heiß und stickig in dem kleinen Zimmer welches Harry sein eigen nennen durfte. Kleine Schweißperlen liefen von der Stirn des Jungen und tropften von dessen Nasenspitze auf das gelbliche Pergament unter ihm. Beinahe schon krampfhaft versuchte Harry einen Brief an seinen besten Freund Ron zu schreiben, doch die Hitze brachte in beinahe um den Verstand. Seid nun schon mehr als einer Woche konnte er das Fenster in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr öffnen.

„Wir haben eine Klimaanlage" hörte er seine Tante immer wieder sagen, ihr war nur entgangen das die kühlende Klimaanlage nur unten funktionierte. So musste Harry weiter schwitzen ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht.

Ron hatte es auch nicht leichter.

6 Geschwister waren wahrlich kein Vergnügen, vor allem nicht wenn alle zugleich im Haus waren. Ständig gab es Probleme:

Fred und George funktionierten ihren Bruder zum Versuchskaninchen um, Ginny quetschte ihn buchstäblich aus, natürlich ging es um Harry, Bill musste ihm unbedingt alles Unwichtige aus dem Ministerium erzählen und Charlie hatte aus versehen ein Drachen Baby in seiner Tasche gehabt. Eigentlich eine witzige Geschichte:

.:Flashback:.

Charlie war in sein Zimmer, welches er sich mit Bill teilte, verschwunden. Auch Bill hatte sich zurückgezogen und lag auf dem Bett. Jeder wusste wenn die beiden ihre Ruhe wollten dann mussten alle einen großen Bogen um sie machen.

Bill und Charlie alberten etwas herum als dem jüngeren ein leises Knurren, das zweifelsohne aus seiner Reisetasche, zu kommen schien, auffiel. Er hatte sie seid fast einer Stunde neben seinem Bett stehen, doch war er bis lang noch nicht dazu gekommen sie auszupacken.

"Was war den das?" fragte Charlie verwirrt.  
"Dein Magen?" scherzte Bill und bekam dafür sofort eine Kopfnuss.  
"Das kommt aus meiner Tasche!" Langsam stand der rothaarige auf und zog die Tasche näher zu sich. Er warf Bill einen kurzen Blick zu, welcher ihn nur verdutzt anstarrte.  
"Was hast du da drinnen" fragte Bill nun doch ziemlich neugierig.  
"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern irgendwas Lebendiges eingepackt zu haben" Charlie blickte die nun bereits zappelnde Tasche prüfend an.  
"Nun mach endlich auf" forderte sein Bruder ungeduldig. Langsam öffnete Charlie den Reißverschluss der Tasche und begann auszupacken:  
"Also da haben wir mal…Bücher, Klamotten…die muss Mum unbedingt waschen" stellte er nebenbei fest wurde aber sofort von Bill gedrängt weiter auszupacken.  
"Ja ja…Geduld…also was haben wir noch…Schuhe, noch mehr Bücher, Krimskrams, Baby Drache, Unterwäsche…" Er bemerkte nicht mal dass er einen kleinen Drachen aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, da er täglich mit diesen Kreaturen arbeitete war es alltäglich sie zu sehen.  
"Ein…DRACHE??????" Bill war sofort zurück gewichen als er das Kleine Ding vor sich sah.  
"Was Drache?" Charlie kannte sich im ersten Moment nicht aus doch als er Bills entsetztem Blick folgte wusste er was los war.  
"Das ist ein Drachen Baby….wie kommt das denn hier rein? Hat sich wohl eingeschlichen" Charlie sprach ruhig und gelassen während sich Bill am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Als das Drachen Baby sich dann auch noch in Bills Haare verbiss war alles aus.  
"AHHHH….nimm es ab….NIMM ES AB….." Bill war aufgesprungen und rannte hin und her an seinen Haaren der Drache baumelnd.  
"Bleib stehen…BILL…BLEIB STEHEN" Charlie lief Bill nach doch erwischte die Kreatur einfach nicht. Es war ein zum Schreien komisches Bild. Durch den Lärm hatten auch die anderen Geschwister den Weg ins Zimmer gefunden und waren in ein schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Schlussendlich hatten sie es doch geschafft Drache und Bill zu trennen.

.: Flashback Ende:.

Hermine hatte vermutlich von allen dreien die besten Ferien. Sie war mit ihren Eltern auf Reisen gegangen. Einmal besuchte sie Paris, dann Spanien sowie Italien und auch noch Ägypten. Natürlich nutze sie diese Möglichkeiten um neue Dinge zu lernen und um sich von den Schulstrapazen zu erholen. Ab und an bekam sie auch Briefe, wenn ihre Eule sie fand das war aber auch schon der einzige Kontakt den sie mit ihren beiden Freunden hatte, sie würde sie erst nach den Ferien wieder sehen.

Wie schnell 2 Wochen vergehen konnten, bemerkten die 3 Freunde spätestens als sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross eintrafen. Harry war heilfroh endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen und wartete bereits ungeduldig auf Ron und Hermine. Wie es zu erwarten war ließen sich die beiden Zeit und kamen erst 10 Minuten vor der Abfahrt, na ja Ron kam, Hermine blieb verschwunden. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten machten sich die beiden Jungs Sorgen. Wo konnte sie nur sein?

„Sie war noch nie…." Ron wurde von einer bekannten Stimme unterbrochen.  
"Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid…wir sind in den Stau gekommen" Es war die Stimme von Hermine Granger ihrer besten und sehnsüchtig erwarteten Freundin. Ron drehte sich um und wollte ihr gerade ein „Und mich immer anschnauzen ja?" an den Kopf werfen doch ihm verschlug es die Sprache.  
"H..Hermine?" Vor ihm stand nicht mehr die kleine, immer vorlaute Hermine, nein er blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau die er beinahe nicht mehr wieder erkannt hätte.  
"Sei nicht albern Ron natürlich bin ich es…ich hab doch nur ein paar Locken im Haar bin ich deswegen schon eine Fremde?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und bemerkte gar nicht das auch Harry sie nun anstarrte.  
"Kommt schon wir müssen in den Zug" drängte sie und ging voraus um gleich darauf in den roten Hogwarts-Express einzusteigen. Harry warf Ron einen mehr als nur verwirrten Blick zu.  
"Das war doch nie und nimmer Hermine"  
Ron gab ihm nur mit einem „Voll Krass" recht. Harry boxte Ron locker in die Schulter da dieser leicht abwesend auf die Zugtür, in der Hermine verschwunden war starrte. Ron riss sich schnell wieder zusammen und folgte dem bereits vorgegangenen Harry zum Zug.

Als die 3 Jugendlichen endlich ein freies Abteil gefunden und alles verstaut begannen sie von ihren Ferien zu erzählen. Harry hörte nur schweigend zu. Seine Ferien waren nicht anders verlaufen als sonst. Täglich musste er Aufgaben die ihm seine Verwandten aufgetragen hatten erledigen. Nicht mal seine Schulbücher hatte er um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, wenn er abends, im Bett lag.

Ron hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu erzählen bis Hermine sich erhob und zur Abteiltür ging.  
"Wohin gehst du?" fragte der Rotschopf neugierig.  
"Wo ich jedes Jahr hingehe" sagte sie in einem gewohnt belehrenden Ton und wies auf ihren Umhang an dem, nicht zu übersehen, ein Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen hing.  
"Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn du nächstes Jahr Schulsprecherin wirst" meinte Harry der bis lang geschwiegen hatte.  
"Oh nein bitte nicht dann terrorisiert sie die Schule!!" entkam es Ron der daraufhin sofort zu lachen begann. Auch Harry musste lachen. Hermine fand das überhaupt nicht komisch und ging, etwas genervt die Augen überdrehend, aus dem Abteil.

Als das Wetter schlechter wurde und die Sonne unterging bemühten sich die Jungs dazu sich auch mal umzuziehen. Hermine kam erst später, als der Zug schon bremste, wieder.  
"Wir sind da" sagte sie lächelnd und zog ein Buch aus ihrem Koffer.  
"Endlich" fügte der schwarzhaarige Junge hinzu als auch schon eine Stimme durch den Lautsprecher zu hören war. Wie jedes Jahr wurde ihnen gesagt dass das Gepäck im Zug gelassen werde und dass sie zu den Kutschen gehen sollten. Harry war der erste der aus dem Zug sprang und sich sofort wünschte wieder einzusteigen.  
"Ah…es regnet!" Hermine hielt das Buch welches sie zuvor gesucht hatte über ihren Kopf.  
"Wirklich…das wäre mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen" kam es sarkastisch von Ron, sich den Umhang über den Kopf ziehend.  
"HARRY" rief eine tiefe freundliche Stimme zu ihm herüber.  
"HAGRID!!" Harry winkte ihm lächelnd zu und lief dann Ron, der schon voraus gerannt war, zu den Kutschen. Hermine folgte ihm schnell und war froh wieder im trockenen zu sein.

Nachdem sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten und die Auswahlzeremonie zu Ende war freuten sie sich auf das Essen.  
"Ich sterbe vor Hunger" sagte Ron und lud sich all mögliches Zeug auf seinen Teller.  
"Wenn du das alles isst wird dir schlecht" wies ihn Hermine darauf hin während sie sah das auch Harry sich so einiges auf den Teller lud.  
"Nein…mampf…wird mir nicht" sagte Ron stur und mit vollem Mund.  
"Ronald Weasley wie oft habe ich dir gesagt das man mit vollem Mund nicht spricht!" Hermine blickte Ron etwas streng an.  
"Mindestens schon…eine Million mal" antwortete ihr Harry ebenfalls mit vollem Mund.  
"Warum hört ihr nicht auf mich? Ihr werdet euch verschlucken" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab diese sinnlose Diskussion auf.

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig und sogar die Slytherins hielten sich mit ihren Beschimpfungen zurück. Die Zeit verging. Hermine hatte sich schon länger von Ron und Harry verabschiedet da sie müde war. Die Jungs beschlossen noch etwas Zauberschach zu spielen bis auch ihnen die Augen zu fielen. Irgendwann, es war sicher schon weit nach Mitternacht, schafften es auch die letzten ins Bett und ruhe kehrte in den Turm ein.

* * *

Schreibt brav Reviews XD


	2. Ein Unheil bringender Traum

Ich bin bei Kapitel 2 und werde jetzt Pairings verraten

**Andrea Lupin: **Danke für deine Review :) freu mich darüber was deine Wunsch Pairings angeht Ron und Hermine werde ich ziemlich sicher schreiben aber Harry x Ginny wohl eher nicht oO…bitte erschlag mich nicht ich mag dieses Pairing nur nicht so gern. Hoffe trotzdem du liest die Story weiter :)

**Princess brady:** Hey danke für dein Review hab mich gefreut XD hoffe du liest weiter

* * *

**Pairings:** Harry x Riddle; Sirius x Remus, Ron x Hermine

**Kapitel 2 – Ein Unheil bringender Traum**

Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen und schien durch das offene Fenster in den Jungenschlafraum. Friedlich schliefen die 5 Gryffindors in ihren Betten doch schon wurde die Ruhe gestört. Kaum schlug die Uhr 7:15 hörte man ein lautes „HARRY…RON" von unten herauf dröhnen.

Harry bekam von alle dem nichts mit. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Ron hingegen war nun hellwach. Als der Rotschopf sich aufgesetzt hatte fragte er sich sogleich wie Harry die Stimme von Hermine so einfach ignorieren konnte. Kurz überlegte er ob er aufstehen und runter gehen sollte entschied sich dann aber doch anders. Die Verlockung des warmen, bequemen Bettes war einfach zu groß. Genüsslich legte Ron sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen.

5 Minuten später hörte man abermals ein „HARRY….RON…STEHT AUF" doch die beiden rührten sich nicht und es war Neville der sich aufsetzte und einen Polster zu Harry sowie zu Ron warf.

"Steht auf sonst gibt sie nie ruhe" sagte er mürrisch und legte sich wieder zurück.

Harry warf einen Blick zu Neville und dann einen zu Ron. Beide seufzten und standen auf. Schnell hatten sie sich angezogen und gingen hinunter, nicht darum herum kommend die Tür laut zuzuschlagen. Seamus setzte sich auf und blickte auf die Tür.

„Oh ja…jaaa ich bring sie um" Er zeigte auf die Tür und ballte seine Faust.

„Wartet nur" Dean nahm Seamus nicht ernst. Immer wieder hörte man solche Drohungen von ihm, doch meistens hatte er sie schon beim Mittagessen wieder vergessen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich" sagte Hermine ernst. Sie ging zu den beiden Jungs und fing sofort an eine Predigt zu halten doch schnell wurde sie von Rons Magenknurren unterbrochen.

"Huuunger" jammerte dieser sogleich und hielt sich den Bauch. Hermine hörte auf zu reden richtete noch schnell Rons sowie Harrys Krawatten gleich und ging aus dem Turm. Ron folgte ihr so auch Harry, als er endlich in den 2ten Ärmel seines Umhangs geschlüpft war.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder geht sie schnell?" Ron blickte nach vorne. Hermine sah er schon fast gar nicht mehr.

"Nein Ron sie geht wirklich schnell" Harry hing an Rons Schulter. Man sah es den beiden an das sie Todmüde waren, doch Hermine war streng und lies sie keine Minute länger schlafen.

'Sklaventreiberin' kam es Harry in den Sinn und gähnte sogleich.

Endlich in der Großen Halle angekommen ließen sich die Freunde auf die Bank nieder und begannen zu frühstücken. Als Ron durch die Halle schaute blieb sein Blick am Lehrertisch hängen.

"Sag mir das ich nicht träume Harry" begann der Rotschopf und zog an Harrys Umhang.

"Harry…sag das ich nicht träume" wiederholte er und zerrte nun schon richtig um die Bestätigung zu bekommen.

"Ron…hör auf! Nein du träumst nicht, kannst du mich jetzt bitte…" Dieser hielt Harry aber sofort den Mund zu und deutete zum Lehrertisch.

Niemand geringerer als Remus Lupin saß dort und plauderte, man glaubt es kaum, mit Severus Snape. Eigentlich sprach Remus und Snape schwieg.

"Lupin???" kam es überrascht von Harry als er wieder sprechen konnte. Ron nickte hastig und rief ein freudiges „JUHU" aus.

Remus, davon aufmerksam geworden, blickte zu den 3 Gryffindors, die einzigen die überhaupt zu dieser Zeit hier waren. Ron lief sofort knallrot an. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich. Der Verteidigungsprofessor lächelte freundlich zu Harry, welcher schnell zurück winkte, und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

"Wirklich Ron du solltest erst denken bevor du sprichst" kam es von Hermine.

"Ich hab doch nicht wirklich gesprochen…oder ist Juhu ein Wort?" Er blickte das Mädchen fragend an.

"Nein es ist ein Ausdruck den man bei freudigen Erlebnissen gebraucht…" sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch sah sie das Ron schon gar nicht mehr zuhörte.

Sie schnaufte verächtlich und drehte sich von ihm weg.

"Was?" Rons Aufmerksamkeit war dadurch wieder gewachsen und auch Harry blickte Hermine nun fragend an.

"Du hast mir gar nicht zugehört" meinte diese etwas enttäuscht klingend.

"Doch hab ich!!" entgegnete Ron.

"Was hab ich gesagt?" fragte Hermine die Antwort schon kennend.

"Du hast gesagt das ich zuerst denken soll bevor ich spreche" antwortete Ron stolz und grinste.

"Und danach?" fragte sie weiter.

"Und danach… äh…ähm…warte…warte ich habs gleich" Ron dachte krampfhaft nach was Hermine schon wieder sauer machte.

"Siehst du!!" Sie war lauter geworden.

"Du hörst mir nie…NIE zu!!!" Hermine war nun aufgestanden und schrie den Rotschopf an.

"D o c h" meinte dieser entsetzt und stand ebenfalls auf.

"NEIN" kam es zornig von Hermine und schon hatten die beiden es wieder geschafft: Sie stritten sich. Jeden Tag dasselbe Theater. Harry konnte es schon nicht mehr hören. Sie stritten wegen Kleinigkeiten. Oft war es nicht mehr als ein Krug gefüllt mit Kürbissaft.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge überdrehte die Augen, nahm sich noch ein Stück Brot und schlich sich aus der Halle.

'Sie vertragen sich schon irgendwie wieder' dachte er sich während er den langen Weg in den Kerker schlenderte. Seinen Stundenplan hatte er vergessen. Hermine würde ihn schon mitnehmen.

Erst als Harry im Kerker an der kalten Mauer lehnte fiel ihm auf das der Unterricht ja erst in 15 Minuten begann. Ein genervtes Seufzen war von ihm zu hören als er sich dann auf den Boden sinken lies.

"Mister Potter…" erklang eine kalte, ihm nur zu bekannte, Stimme von der Seite. Er musste nicht erst aufschauen um zu wissen, dass es niemand geringerer als Severus Snape war, der ihn gerade verwundert musterte, ihn jedoch gleichzeitig herablassend anstarrte.

„Was machen Sie hier um diese Zeit? Der Unterricht beginnt erst in 15 Minuten!" Sein Ton änderte sich in der ganzen Unterhaltung nicht. Harry war es gewohnt. Snape behandelte ihn immer so. Es war unübersehbar das der Zaubertrankprofessor James Sohn mehr hasste als alles andere.

„Ich…bin einfach hier" Harry wollte jetzt nicht nach irgendeiner Ausrede suchen.

„In mein Büro Potter" Snape wartete auf keine Antwort er ging gleich voraus in sein Büro.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Snapes Büro lies in Harry ein ungutes Gefühl aufkommen. Er bevorzugte es lieber diesen Ort zu meiden was sich nun als sehr schwierig erwies.

„Setzten Sie sich Potter oder wollen sie dort Wurzel schlagen?" Schon seid einigen Minuten stand Harry nun und blickte sich um. Schnell setzte er sich und blickte Snape über den Schreibtisch fragend an.

‚Ich habe nichts angestellt' stellte er schnell fest doch bei Snape konnte man nie wissen.

„Ab morgen Abend haben sie wieder Okklumentik Unterricht" sagte Snape ruhig und sah sofort an Harrys Reaktion (Er zog ein Gesicht wie hundert Tage Regenwetter) das diesem das so ganz und gar nicht recht war.

„Der Direktor will es so" setzte Snape noch schnell nach und nahm Harry so die Möglichkeit zu protestieren. Harry ärgerte sich. Mit einem „Ja Professor" stampfte er wieder aus dem Büro. Nun konnte sein Tag einfach nicht mehr schlimmer werden.

„Wen haben wir den da…Potter allein?" Doch er konnte noch schlimmer werden.

‚Muss das denn jetzt sein' Harry ignorierte Draco einfach und stieg die Stufen zur Eingangshalle empor. An den Unterricht dachte er nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich nicht gut und ging deshalb auf die Krankenstation. Dort angekommen wurde er gleich von Pomfrey versorgt. Naja viel zu versorgen gab es da nicht er bekam lediglich einen Schlaftrank, da er seid ein paar Wochen nicht mehr richtig schlafen konnte.

---

Harry war schon lange eingeschlafen doch wieder träumte er von Voldemort.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus….LASS MICH IN RUHE" schrie er über den Friedhof auf dem er stand. Auch wenn niemand anwesend war wusste er, dass dafür nur der dunkle Lord verantwortlich sein konnte. Plötzlich änderte sich die Umgebung. Der Friedhof verschwand und Harry stand in einem dunklen, spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Verwirrt blickte sich der Junge um und entdecke sofort eine Person die langsam auf ihn zukam. Automatisch trat Harry weiter zurück. Langsam spürte er wie seine Narbe zu schmerzen begann. Je näher die Person kam desto mehr Schmerzen verspürte er.

‚Voldemort' schoss es ihm ein doch irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Wie nett das du her gekommen bist Potter" Die Stimme war leise und klang nicht bösartig oder gar kalt.

Als die Person ins Licht trat stockte Harry der Atem. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vor ihm stand nicht Voldemort sondern Tom Riddle.

„Das…..das ist nicht…möglich" kam es verdattert von Harry. Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer. Harry trat weiter zurück und suchte nach einem Halt, den er schnell fand. Er lehnte sich an die rettende Wand hinter ihm und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

„Was ist nicht möglich?" fragte Riddle nach.

„Seid wann…bemerkst du mich?? Und seid wann siehst du so aus?" So viele Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum doch Antwort bekam er keine. Riddle trat nur näher an ihn heran und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Keine Fragen Potter…" Riddle streckte die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern über Harrys Narbe. Sofort zuckte dieser zusammen doch starrte ihn dann wieder verwirrt an. Harry hatte damit gerechnet dass der Schmerz schlimmer werden würde sobald Riddle ihn berühren würde doch er hörte auf. Ganz plötzlich war er verschwunden.

„Aber wie…" Weiter kam Harry nicht mehr. Er spürte warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen, welche ihm verbaten den Satz zu beenden.

----

Harry riss die Augen wieder auf. Er saß kerzengerade im Bett auf der Krankenstation. Sein Atem ging schnell…sehr schnell. Die Verwirrung stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben als er sich umblickte. Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben.

Tom Riddle hatte ihn geküsst…

* * *

So Kapitel 2 ist fertig :) hoffe es gefällt euch

Kapitel 3 folgt bald


	3. Okklumentik

Hier ist Kapitel 3…als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenkt lade ich es noch vor dem nächsten Jahr hoch :) wünsche allen ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr

**Kapitel 3 – Okklumentik**

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu schnell. Er war müde und leichte Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder.

Ron saß mit Hermine schon in der Großen Halle und frühstückte. Erst später stieß der schwarzhaarige Junge zu den beiden dazu.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund, was Hermine sogleich kritisierte („Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das man mit vollem Mund nicht spricht!?").

Harry reagierte nicht, erst als er ein Rütteln spürte blickte er auf. „Was?" Verwirrt starrte er seinen Freund an. Ron hob etwas verwundert die Augenbraue und schüttelte etwas den Kopf.

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" mischte sich Hermine nun ein, welche die dunklen Ränder unter Harrys Augen schnell erkannt hatte. Bei dem Satz zuckte Harry heftig zusammen. Sofort schoss ihm der Name „Riddle" wieder ein und auch die Erinnerungen an den Traum stiegen wieder in ihm auf. Hermine und Ron tauschten, als sie Harrys Gesicht sahen, stumme und zugleich besorgte Blicke miteinander aus.

„Harry" begann Hermine vorsichtig doch der Angesprochene hob nur die Hand als Zeichen das sie nicht weiter sprechen brauchte.

„Es ist nichts…ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen" meinte Harry und lächelte seine Freunde etwas unsicher an. So ganz nahmen sie ihm das nicht ab, nickten aber und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

----

Der Unterricht verlief wie jeden Tag normal. In Zaubertränke wurde Gryffindor, wie jedes Mal, Punkte abgezogen.

Harry hasste diesen Tag schon ab dem Zeitpunkt seit er aufgewacht war.

Auch Wahrsagen brachte keine Wendung seiner Laune. Langsam wurde es wirklich langweilig seinen eigenen Tod jedes Mal erzählt zu bekommen.

Der Vormittag verging sehr schleppend und alle freuten sich auf Unterrichtsende.

Die letzte Stunde hatten die 3 bei Lupin. Eine leichte Vorfreude überkam Ron sowie Hermine. Harry ließ das alles kalt. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.

----

„Kommt nur rein…setzt euch wir fangen gleich an" Der Verteidigungslehrer strahlte eine solche Freundlichkeit und Wärme aus das auch Harrys, zeitweilig im Keller liegende, Laune sich besserte.

„Willkommen im neuen Jahr" begrüßte Remus seine Klasse gleich lächelnd und begann damit die Namensliste vorzulesen.

„Longbottem…Neville?" fragte er und blickte durch die Reihen. Neville meldete sich mit einem leisen „Hier" doch als er aufstehen wollte blieb er mit dem Umhang an seinem Sessel hängen und fiel samt Sessel um. Er riss auch noch Seamus, der neben ihm den Platz besetzte, mit zu Boden. Zuerst herrschte Stille und alle blickten geschockt nach oben als sich die beiden jedoch aufrafften und Seamus anfing mit Neville zu streiten ging ein Lachen durch die Reihen.

„Idiot" war Dracos Beitrag dazu als sich Seamus und Neville auch schon wieder setzten. Remus beruhigte die Klasse wieder und las weiter.

Remus Stunde verging wahnsinnig schnell und alle hatten ihren Spaß. Als es zur Pause läutete ging ein einstimmiges „Ohh" durch die Reihen. Allein die Slytherin waren es die sich mit einem „Endlich" und teilweisen „Juhu" Rufen erhoben und sofort aus dem Raum stürmten.

-----

Harry saß mit nun gebesserter Laune in der Großen Halle und aß etwas. Hermine und Ron zankten sich mal wieder. Warum wusste Harry nicht. Er hielt sich da lieber raus. Bereits gemachte Erfahrungen in Sachen schlichten, hielten ihn davon ab auch nur ein Wort zu diesem erneut sinnlosen Streit zu sagen.

Gelangweilt blickte er durch die Große Halle, als sein Blick auf den leeren Platz am Lehrertisch fiel. ‚Wo ist Snape?' fragte er sich sofort. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, wunderte er sich jedoch trotzdem wo der Zaubertrankprofessor war. Kurz dachte er nach. Der plötzliche Gedanke irgendwas vergessen zu haben schlich sich in seinen Kopf als es ihm auch schon wieder einfiel.

„VERDAMMT" schrie er plötzlich auf so dass auch Hermine und Ron ihren Streit für einen Moment vergaßen. Harry sprang sofort auf und lief aus der Halle. Einige verwirrte Schüler darunter auch seine Freude schauten ihm nach.

„Was ist denn ihn den gefahren?" fragte Ron Hermine, welche nur verständnislos die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte.

‚Ich bin so dumm' sagte er sich immer und immer wieder selbst in Gedanken. Etwas atemlos kam Harry vor Snapes Bürotür zum Stehen. Er klopfte gleich darauf und hörte ein verärgertes „Herein" von drinnen.

Harry öffnete nun etwas mutlos die Tür und trat hinein. Bevor er auch nur irgendwas sagen konnte wurde er mit einem „Zu spät! Kommen sie rein! Schließen sie die Tür und ziehen sie ihren Zauberstab!!!" unterbrochen.

Harry, etwas beeindruckt davon dass Snape das alles gerade in einem Atemzug gesagt hatte, kam ganz herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Bereit?" hörte er die kalte Stimme des, ihm so verhassten, Professors sagen bevor er zögerlich nickte und seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog.

„Warum muss ich Okklumentik lernen Professor? fragte Harry „Sir?" korrigierte er sich schnell als ihm einfiel das er Snape einst verlangt hatte ihn ‚Sir' zu nennen. Sofort stieg wieder etwas Wut in ihm auf die er sich aber nicht anmerken lies.

„Weil es der Direktor so will und nun wappnen sie sich" Die Strenge in Snapes Stimme war noch immer die gleiche als auch er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Und konzentrieren sie sich Potter" fügte er nicht so schroff wie vorhin eher sanfter hinzu.

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verwerfen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und nickte.

„_Legilimens_" hörte man es leise aus dem Mund Snapes. Kaum eine Sekunde später verschwamm das Büro vor Harrys Augen. Er spürte wie sein Körper auf den Boden sank und sah Bilder in seinem Kopf die er lieber gleich wieder verdrängen wollte.

Riddle…der Schmerz... sein Näher kommen.

Alles lief wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab bis zu der stelle an der sich Tom zu ihm vorbeugte.

‚Nein…das nicht' Harry riss die Augen wieder auf und erkannte das Büro und auch Snape der etwas weiter entfernt von ihm ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag.

„Potter!!" kam es harsch über seine Lippen. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten ihn stechend an bevor er sich wieder erhob.

Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern was soeben passiert war und sofort fiel ihm ein dass er an den Entwaffnungszauberspruch ‚_Expelliarmus'_ gedacht hatte. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen bevor auch er sich aufrichtete.

„Riddle?" Snape lenkte schnell von der Situation ab.

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht was ich da geträumt habe…vielleicht wirklich nur ein Traum" versuchte Harry irgendwas - vernünftig Klingendes - zu sagen doch Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie haben nicht…überhaupt nicht geübt" Er wechselte schon wieder das Thema. Langsam verwirrte das Ganze Harry, doch sagte er nichts dazu.

„Fangen sie gefälligst wieder an zu üben sonst bringt das hier gar nichts" fuhr Snape etwas verärgert fort.

Harry nickte nur und verfiel sogleich in Gedanken. Er dachte an den Traum und an Riddle. ‚Seltsam…meine Narbe hat beinahe nicht wehgetan…ist er Voldemort? Aber wie ist er so jung geworden? Und warum tut er das alles?'

„Potter!!!" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute auf. Snape stand mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht da und starrte zu ihm.

„Sie hören mir nicht zu… verschwinden Sie Potter und lernen Sie sonst werde ich das nächste Mal nicht so gnädig sein und den Zauber unterbrechen"

Harry ging etwas der Mund auf. ‚Also hat Snape aufgehört…ich bin zu nichts fähig' Der schwarzhaarige Junge eilte zur Tür als er Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Schnell war er aus dem Büro und lief die Treppen in den Gryffindor Turm hinauf.

**----**

„Hey Harry" kam es gleich von Ron als dieser Harry rein kommen sah. Dieser blickte auf.

„Hey" Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen als er seine Freunde am Kamin sitzen sah.

„Wo bist du so schnell hin verschwunden?" meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort.

„Bei Snape…Okklumentik" sagte er knapp und gab den beiden so zu verstehen das er nicht über dieses Thema sprechen wollte. Ron und Hermine verstanden und sprachen gleich über was anderes.

Es war schön hier mit seinen Freunden zu sitzen und nicht mehr an die verwirrenden Dinge denken zu müssen, die Harry nun ständig verfolgten. Doch schon wurde die Ruhe gestört.

„Lass meine Katze in Ruhe" keifte Hermine plötzlich.

„Sie hat mich gebissen" entgegnete Ron und warf Krummbein weit von sich weg.

„RON" Sie war aufgesprungen und nahm Krummbein sofort hoch um sie zu beruhigen. „Was fällt dir ein meine Katze durch den Raum zu werfen…bist du wahnsinnig geworden???" Sie starrte ihn wütend an.

„Sie hat mich gebissen…g e b i s s e n!!!" Ron war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und blickte Hermine sauer an.

„Jetzt reichts mir" kam es plötzlich von Harry. „Hört endlich auf mit dieser ewigen Streiterei…wegen jedem Blödsinn zofft ihr euch, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ihr seid Freunde…und keine Feinde, vertragt euch"

Harry war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden, jedoch nur um in sein Zimmer rauf zu gehen.

Hermine und Ron blickten ihm nach bevor sie sich wieder anschauten. Wie vom Blitz getroffen drehten sie sich wieder von einander weg. „Siehst du das ist alles deine Schuld" fing Ron wieder an.

„Meine Schuld???" Hermine starrte ihn wieder an. Langsam lies sie Krummbein wieder zu Boden. „Du bist ein echter Idiot…" Sie drehte sich um und lief in ihr Zimmer hoch.

Ron blickte ihr etwas verwundert nach. ‚Was hat sie denn??' fragte er sich und setzte sich dann seufzend auf die Couch. „Ach Hermine" kam es trauriger von ihm, bevor auch er sich wieder erhob und ins Zimmer verschwand.

* * *

So das war kapitel 3. Tjader gute Snape. Bald kommt Kapitel 4.

...freu mich auf viele Reviews.

Danke an meine Reviewer:

**gugi28:** Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. Ein ganz großes Danke für deine Review hier ist endlich Teil 3

**Sunnylein:** Dankee für deine Review. Gut das du immer schon vorher meine Beistrichfehler ausbesserst XD

**Andrea Lupin:** Danke danke für dein Review. Freut mich das du weitegelesen hast. Ich weiß ich noch nicht viel Ron/Hermine aber das kommt schon noch versprochen ;) wegen deiner Frage ich weiß nicht warum Harry eigentlich immer was mit Männer hat XD vielleicht kommt er so rüber?! xx

**princess brady:** Auch danke für dein Review. Es ist wirklich schön das du weiterliest :) freu mich wirklich darüber. Hier ist endlich Kapitel 3


	4. Das 2te Treffen

Kapitel 4 nach langem endlich fertig. Die Ferien waren einfach zu ermüdend XD aber jetzt ist es fertig

**Kapitel 4 – Das 2te Treffen**

„Man Harry…" fluchte Ron als er durch ein lautes Poltern aufgeweckt wurde. Erst beim zweiten hinschauen fiel ihm auf, dass der Grund seines Aufwachens am Boden lag und sich wild hin und her wälzte.

„Harry?!" sofort war der Rotschopf aus dem Bett und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Wach auf…hey wach auf!" rief Ron besorgt und rüttelte seinen Freund vorsichtig an der Schulter.

Die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen und keiner außer den Beiden, Hermine sowie Draco und ein paar Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw waren in Hogwarts geblieben.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und erblickte sofort Ron. „Was…ist los?" fragte der schwarzhaarige etwas verwirrt.

„Du hast geschrieen und…und du hast dich von einer auf die andere Seite geworfen bis du aus dem Bett gefallen bist." erklärte Ron so gut es ging.

„Danke fürs aufwecken" kam es leise von Harry der sich langsam aufrichtete und sich umschaute. „Hey…" entfuhr es ihm sogleich.

„Frohe Weihnachten Ron" Dieser kannte sich zunächst gar nicht aus als auch er die Geschenke auf Harrys und seinem Bett sah.

„Stimmt!! Es ist Weihnachten…" Harry und er blickten sich an bevor sie zu lachen begannen und sich daran machten die Geschenkte auszupacken.

Auch Hermine gesellte sich kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. „Na ihr 2…gut geschlafen?" fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen als sie zur Tür herein kam.

„Hermine" kam es strahlend von Ron der sogleich rot anlief als er sah das Hermine nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet in ihrem Zimmer stand.

Hermine lächelte etwas, wünschte Ron und Harry „Frohe Weihnachten" und setzte sich dann zu Ron aufs Bett.

„Danke für das Quidditchbuch Hermine" meinte Harry und lächelte. „Schon gut…ich wusste doch das du es haben willst" sie lachte etwas und blickte zu Ron der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Danke für den neuen Umhang und die Süßigkeiten" bedankte sich nun auch der Rotschopf und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich dachte mir du brauchst einen, jetzt im Winter und dass du Süßes liebst wissen wir ja alle"

„Ja ich liebe Süßes besonders dich du Süße" er grinste wofür er von Hermine nur einen verwirrten Blick kassierte. Sofort fing Ron an zu lachen und steckte damit auch Harry und Hermine an.

Nachdem auch Hermine sich für die beiden Bücher bedankt hatte gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle, die schon am Vortag festlich dekoriert und geschmückt worden war.

---

Dumbledore persönlich begrüßte sie und wünschte ihnen Frohe Weihnachten, nur um sie gleich zu einem großen Tisch zu schieben. Da nur wenige Schüler dageblieben waren, hatten die Lehrer beschlossen, einen Tisch zu nehmen an dem alle zusammen saßen – Lehrer sowie Schüler.

Hermine erklärte Ron gerade wie genau die Dekoration angebracht worden war, obwohl dieser gar nicht zuhörte, während Harry sich darüber ärgerte das Albus ihn neben Draco gesetzt hatte.

„Wenn du mich ansprichst Potter dreh ich dir den Hals um" war sein Kommentar darauf, doch wer Harry kannte wusste, dass dieser so was gerne ausnützte um den blonden Slytherin zu provozieren.

Wild gestikulierend versuchte er Draco irgendwas bei zu bringen, was dieser natürlich nicht verstand.

„Was willst du??" fragte er nun ziemlich genervt.

„Den Kakao!" gab Harry grinsend als Antwort worauf er nur einen sehr sehr sehr bösen Blick von Draco erntete.

„Warum sagst du das nicht einfach du Idiot" zischte Draco in Harrys Richtung während er ihm freundlicher Weise die Kanne mit Kakao reichte.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du es doch der gesagt hat ich darf dich nicht ansprechen" Das hatte gesessen und schon hatte es Harry wieder geschafft – Draco war sauer.

Harry war so damit beschäftigt Draco zu ärgern, dass er nicht einmal Snapes Blick bemerkte. Schon seit der schwarzhaarige Junge die Halle betreten hatte starrte der Lehrer zu ihm und dachte nach.

Seid dieser einen Okklumentik Stunde verlief alles gewohnt.

Harry hatte Alpträume von Voldemort und nicht von Riddle auch sonst war alles wie immer und genau das gefiel Snape nicht.

Er wollte wissen warum Harry plötzlich Riddle gesehen hatte und was der Junge zu verschweigen versuchte, aber er kam nicht drauf. Auch wenn er Harry danach fragte sagte dieser nichts dazu und zog es vor zu verschwinden, meist mit idiotischen Ausreden.

„Das glaub ich ja nicht" entfuhr es Hermine wodurch sie natürlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Sag dass das nicht wahr ist" Sie redete, unbekümmert darüber dass sie alle anstarrten, weiter und auch Ron den sie angesprochen hatte ignorierte die Blicke.

„Am 11 März?" Ein entsetztes „Was?" entkam Hermine nachdem sie aufgestanden war.

„Du behauptest du wärst mein Freund und dann weißt du nicht mal meinen Geburtstag? Das glaub ich ja nicht" Sie hörte sich nicht gerade begeistert an als sie auch schon aus der Halle lief.

„Hermine!!!" Ron sprang auf und lief ihr nach. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Deine ‚Freunde' sind ja wirklich bescheuert" meinte Draco der sich auch erhoben hatte.

„Manchmal, ja" Dracos Versuch Harry wütend zu machen scheiterte. Es war wohl das erste Mal wo sich die beiden einig waren. Beide blickten sich verwundert an schüttelten dann aber schnell die Köpfe und gingen aus der Halle.

Harry verschwand in irgendeinem Gang. Er wollte allein sein um nachzudenken. Lange ging er einfach so herum und dachte nach bis er plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Das hab ich mir jetzt nur eingebildet" Er wollte schon weiter gehen doch wieder hörte er ein leises „Potter". Harry drehte sich nun vollends um und blickte den Gang entlang.

„Nichts…" sagte er bestätigend zu sich selbst. Als er wieder diese leise Stimme vernahm, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht im Gang sondern in seinem Kopf war. „Was verdammt noch mal ist das" Die Stimme wurde lauter und lauter.

„Aufhören….aufhören" Harry hielt sich die Ohren krampfhaft zu, in der Hoffnung sie würde damit leiser werden doch das Gegenteil trat ein. Nun wo er keine Geräusche mehr in der Umgebung wahr nahm konnte er die Stimme intensiver hören und sie sprach eindeutig mit ihm.

Plötzlich verstummte sie und Harry riss die Augen auf.

‚Hell' schoss es ihm in Gedanken ein. Schnell schloss er seine Augen wieder und bemerkte dass er lag.

‚Wo bin ich' fragte er sich und startete einen neuen Versuch die Augen zu öffnen. Nur schemenhaft nahm er Umrisse wahr und erkannte dann, dass er auf der Krankenstation lag.

„Was?" Sein Körper fuhr hoch, sodass er nun aufrecht im Bett saß und sich genauer umblickte. Es war zweifelsohne die Krankenstation.

„Bleib liegen, Potter" hörte er eine Stimme neben dem Bett reden. ‚Das war nicht Poppy' dachte er sich und schluckte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und erstarrte.

„Voldemort" kam es erstickend von ihm und sofort versuchte er so weit wie möglich von der Gestallt weg zu kommen. Er spürte wie seine Hand gepackt wurde und er aufs Bett gedrückt wurde.

„Ich sagte du sollst dich hinlegen" Harry wehrte sich und spürte sogleich ein gewicht auf seinem Körper. Nun hatte es keinen Sinn mehr sich zu wehren. Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen wieder um sich seinem Gegenüber zu stellen doch dieser lachte nur etwas.

„Harry du bist so dumm" Die Gestallt saß auf ihm und zog nun die Kapuze von seinem Kopf – zum Vorschein kam Riddle.

„Du?" Fragen…so viele Fragen kamen in Harry auf doch Riddle legte nur den Finger auf Harrys Mund sodass dieser nichts sagen konnte.

„Ja ich…" Ein sanftes und zugleich beruhigendes Lächeln legte sich auf Riddles Lippen.

Harry rührte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr. Er starrte die Person vor ihm nur an und fühlte Erleichterung in sich.

‚Nicht Voldemort' dachte er sich doch im selben Moment verwarf er den Gedanken. ‚Natürlich ist das Voldemort…'

Sofort kam der Wunsch auf, Riddle von sich runter zu stoßen doch bevor Harry auch nur daran denken konnte legten sich warme Lippen auf seine und verhinderten jegliche weitere Gedanken.

‚Was tut er da….was soll ich denn jetzt tun' Er versuchte seinen Verstand und seine Vernunft zu behalten, was ihm nicht allzu lange gelang.

Nach einer Weile schloss er zaghaft seine Augen und lies es zu. Er musste zugeben so schlecht fühlte es sich nicht an doch mit einemmal endete das Gefühl und er öffnete die Augen wieder. Kein Riddle…niemand war da außer: „Potter!"

Harry blickte zur Seite und sah niemanden geringeren als Snape. „Professor?"

„Ja…! Wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann der neben seinem Bett auf einem Sessel platz genommen hatte.

„Wie ich mich…fühle Sir?" Harry war etwas verwirrt.

„Ja wie Sie sich fühlen…Mister Malfoy hat Sie gefunden. Sie sind ohnmächtig am Boden gelegen also hat er mich geholt" erklärte Snape und blickte Harry durchdringend an.

„Mir geht…es gut" Harry senkte seinen Blick um Snape nicht anzuschauen. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf sofort wieder zu sich.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an Potter" sagte er streng und bemerkte wie Harrys Lippen zitterten. Er hatte sie leicht geöffnet, sie waren rot und leicht geschwollen. „Was…" weiter brauchte er nicht zu sprechen er ahnte was passiert war.

„Riddle?" fragte er als Sicherheit nach. Harry nickte etwas und lies sich zurück ins Bett fallen.

Snape blickte ihn länger schweigend an bevor er aufstand. „Ich werde Madam Pomfrey sagen, dass sie Ihnen einen traumlosen Trank geben soll. Schlafen Sie Potter" mit diesen Worten verschwand der Zaubertranklehrer aus der Krankenstation.

Hatte Harry sich gerade getäuscht oder machte sich Snape Sorgen um ihn? Er wusste es nicht. Als Poppy mit ihrem Trank kam, nahm er ihn und schlief darauf mit einem komischen Gefühl ein.

* * *

So das wars mal wieder werde mich bemühen schnell weiter zu schreiben aber in letzter Zeit bin ich ja so faul XD

Fortsetztung folgt

**gugi28:** Wünsche dir nachträglich auch schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch... XD ich weiß etwas spät aber besser spät als nie...hoffe du liest noch weiter. Danke dir für dein Review freut mich das die Story dir gefällt


End file.
